


Waves Crashing in the Middle

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Remus Lupin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Sirius Black, Bisexual Sirius Black, Biting, Blow Jobs, British Sirius Black, Cheeky Sirius, Content Remus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Remus Lupin, Inspired by Art, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marking, Muggle AU, Mutual Pining, POV Remus Lupin, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom, Prompt Based, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus is literally in love but won't admit it, Riding, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sirius Black Moves to America, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Smut, Teasing, Top Remus Lupin, Wolfstar Games 2020, picture prompt, roommates au, they are both just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Remus Lupin finds an ad for a roommate, he jumps on the opportunity, hoping to be accepted even with his odd hours and quirks. Excited to find a roommate who is just as strange as him in Sirius Black, they become quick friends. Suddenly, Remus feels the burning of something else beneath the surface and he's unsure what to do with these feelings. His best friends tell him to go for it but he's nervous because theylive togetherand what if it ends up poorly?Little does Remus know, Sirius has his own plans on how to address their secretly mutual feelings.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 206
Collections: Modern Marauders, Wolfstar Games 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WolfStar Games 2020
> 
> I am on Team Touch!
> 
> Picture Prompt at the beginning of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all thanks to the mods at WolfStar Games.
> 
> my only beta was Grammarly.

**Waves Crashing in the Middle**

by _anon_

* * *

Prompt:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The newspaper’s crinkling as it fluttered to the floor was always a welcome sound to Remus's ears. He knew that meant his roommate was finally getting ready to paint again. 

When Remus moved into the brownstone after college, he wasn’t sure what to expect from the ad he’d found online. All he could feasibly tell was that the poster was desperate. 

Remus understood desperation; it was the only reason he thought the poster might accept his application. He kept odd hours, and while most everyone he’d talked to said they just simply found someone else, he knew that was the reason he still hadn’t found a place to live after two months of searching. He’d been couch-surfing with his friend James, but he knew that he’d worn out his welcome—no matter what James and Lily said—because they were getting ready for a baby. 

So, Remus was just as desperate. 

Upon meeting the guy, who ended up being around his age and nearly made him lose all the air in his lungs because _holy shit, he was hot_ , Remus knew he would’ve accepted the first person who came through the door. 

He moved in a week later. 

It’d been eight months since then, and Remus found himself always smiling at things he usually would’ve found annoying. 

Sirius. 

Sirius was the name of the man that had let Remus into his home. Sirius was a British immigrant. He never fully explained, but Remus got the feeling he’d been running from something. Noticing how the man never talked about his family, save for his little brother, Remus assumed it was a bad family situation. And Remus knew all about that, enough to know when to leave well enough alone. His heart went out to him, though, noticing the similar scars and witness marks from Remus's own childhood on his roommate. Scars that weren’t always physical—like when a sudden loud noise would make Sirius flinch.

Sirius was the name of the man that was weaseling his way into Remus's heart. 

It started with that first look—the look full of hopefulness when Remus mentioned the ad, and the look full of utter desperation when Remus explained his odd hours, OCD, and quirks that turned even the most patient person off. 

It turned into a full-blown inferno with the first touch. 

Sirius was a very touchy person. Remus learned that in the first week of living with him. 

Remus didn’t mind being touched; it’s just that most people in his life never really did touch him. Lily was the first person to with any sort of kindness. 

His father wouldn’t have known a kind touch if it had bitten him on the ass, and his mother—while also the most loving person he’d known before Lily—only ever regarded him as some form of a disease. It wasn’t her fault necessarily; he’d gotten his OCD from her after all. 

Remus found he enjoyed Sirius's small touches here and there. Quickly, he’d grown to crave them.

When Sirius passed him in the kitchen to grab his favorite mug for his morning tea, Remus would get a quick touch to the shoulder. When Sirius passed him in the hall as he woke up for his morning walk—and Remus was going to bed— Remus would get a quick squeeze to the hand. When Sirius was coming to join Remus on the couch for an afternoon tv show, Remus would get a small pat to the knee. 

It’s like Sirius had to keep confirming to himself that Remus was real—something Remus felt he was the only one who should be struggling with that considering how attractive Sirius was.

Remus didn’t know how someone could be so utterly _fit_ —as Sirius called some women on TV—and have absolutely no clue how it affected other people. 

And it definitely affected Remus. 

Remus was more of the look-but-don’t-touch type. He’d catch himself watching Sirius as he stood in a room wondering if it needed a new color, as Sirius stared out a window overlooking the people below while drinking his tea, and as Sirius painted. Especially as he painted. 

Sirius would go through whole phases of hating his art to painting as a man starved. 

He also went through phases in his art. The portrait phase, landscape phase, blue phase, and abstract expressionism phase—Remus was glad when that ended quickly. He could never tell what the fuck Sirius had painted and when he asked Remus's opinion as he always did, he had to talk out of his ass. It’s not that Sirius wasn’t a good artist, but Remus didn’t understand art—specifically abstract expressionism. Remus was much better at praising the paintings when he could recognize the subject. 

Lately, Sirius had been “blocked.” He was regularly frustrated and irritable, wanting to paint and then sitting in front of an empty canvas for hours only to scream in frustration when nothing would come. 

Remus felt terrible. As with everything else in his life, he blamed himself. Sirius kept going on and on about how this had never happened to him before, and Remus predictably concluded that he was the only change in Sirius's life. So, somehow it must be his fault. 

Remus was particularly bad at doing this. It drove James positively batty. 

So, now, Remus smiled and got up from his seat at their little breakfast bar and walked over to watch Sirius set out his newspaper. 

Folding his arms across his chest, he leaned a shoulder against the doorjamb. Sirius was very selective about which newspaper he laid out and where. He’d lay a sheet and then move it three or four times before he let it rest. Sirius never used something from the front page, nor anything from the political highlights. He saved the comics for Remus. Sports he couldn’t care less about, so that usually ended up right beneath his easel. He never used anything that would distract him and make him more interested in the paper was than his painting. 

Remus thought it was the most wholesome thing he’d ever seen. He just hoped that this would turn into an actual painting session than a staring contest that Sirius never won. 

Sirius was an artist full-time. But only because Remus moved in. Initially, he was also a barista down the street. Remus could see that he hated it, though, so now he only picked up a few shifts here and there, and never on the weekends. 

“The weekends are for sleeping, not for fighting with every sleep-deprived person in the greater Manhattan,” Sirius once said after one of his harsher Saturday morning shifts. 

With his nocturnal hours, Remus worked a night shift as a security officer at some big, important lab. Really, he was a glorified babysitter. But because of the job, hours, and duties, he made stellar money from the gig. And he got to read everything he ever wanted with no interruptions aside from his routine walkabouts to make sure the machines hadn’t come alive and run away. 

So, Remus made the offer, and Sirius accepted after getting up from the table and locking himself in his room for a day. 

Remus had thought he’d offended the man, but apparently, Sirius had just been so _happy_ , he couldn’t put the finger on the emotion and had to make one of his internal diagnoses. 

Sirius had hugged him for the first time that day. One of those long, lingering, comforting hugs that Remus never wanted to end. 

Now, Remus found Sirius randomly putting his arm around Remus's waist here and there when he was feeling exceptionally touchy. 

Remus relished those touches. 

“So, what’s the subject today?” Remus asked from his place in the doorway.

“I haven’t decided yet, but probably some flowers. It’s my mother’s birthday this week, and I thought I’d send her a painting of some flowers,” Sirius muttered as he moved another piece of newspaper from under his easel to under his chair. 

“Oh? Does she like flowers?” Remus asked, picking at one of the few moments Sirius had surprisingly mentioned his family.

“Nope, and she’s going to hate these,” Sirius threw a smirk at Remus. 

Remus paused, shocked for a second, and then chuckled heartily while shaking his head. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed contentedly. Sirius was the most interesting person Remus would ever meet. 

“Would you like some tea for today’s session?” 

“Oh, yes, please! Maybe some Lady Grey today? Spoonful of honey and dash of milk pretty please,” Sirius beamed at him. 

Nodding, Remus left before that damn smile could affect him more obviously. 

Once he was in the kitchen, he shook out his hair and patted his stupid stomach full of stupid butterflies before getting out Sirius's mug and teapot. He filled it with water from the filter attached to the fridge, never listening to Sirius when he said he could just use the tap. 

“It boils out any imperfections anyway,” he’d say. 

Remus still didn’t trust New York pipes. He didn’t trust _any_ pipes. 

Getting lost in the thought of raven black hair and silver eyes, he jumped when the kettle whistled at him.

He poured the liquid sugar out onto a spoon, plopped in the milk, and then stirred the hot tea with the spoon caked in honey. 

He watched everything mix together and took a deep breath before going back into Sirius's art room. 

The room was originally a front family room, but Sirius had claimed it for his art room as soon as he’d moved in, he told Remus. It got the best light and was proportioned just right so Sirius could be in the exact center of the room with his stool and easel facing the front corner and the sun hitting his right side. All this meant something to the man but absolutely nothing to Remus. 

Still, Remus made sure to leave everything just as Sirius liked after his weekly house cleanings. Remus got every Sunday off, so he’d use the hours he usually would be at work to silently clean the whole two-level house while Sirius slept. 

Bringing the tea to sit on Sirius’s small side table for brushes and his palette, Remus watched for a moment as Sirius made the background a deep burgundy like freshly laid bricks. The color was probably significant in some way with the smirk that graced Sirius’s lips as Remus watched. 

He left the artist to it while he took a late nap before his shift at midnight. 

* * *

Remus was awoken by a soft voice and a hand shaking his shoulder. 

“Hey, Moony,” Sirius smiled, “Your shift is in an hour. I’m heading to bed, so I’ll see you in the morning when you get home.”

Blearily Remus grumbled and rolled into a sitting position. 

“Thanks, Padfoot,” he said with a sleep-coated voice. He cleared his throat with a small cough. 

“No problem, be safe.”

Sirius left with another smile thrown over his shoulder as he reached the steps. 

Remus shook out his hair and went to the fridge for an energy drink to take with him. 

The nicknames had come a month into their friendship. Sirius thought he was so clever and even made one for James and Lily when they visited. 

“You know because you rise with the moon and set with the sun!” he’d exclaimed excitedly. “It doesn’t help that your name literally means ‘wolf’ in Latin, and they howl at the moon. You’re like my own little werewolf.”

“Fine, then you’re… Padfoot,” Remus had smirked. 

“What? Why the hell am I Padfoot?” Sirius grimaced for a second.

“Because of the way you pad about the house on the balls of your bare feet. And _your_ name is from the Dog constellation.” Remus raised an eyebrow, challenging Sirius on his reasoning. After a moment of serious contemplation—tongue poking out and everything—Sirius had smiled and nodded. 

“Alright! Padfoot, it is. James, you’re Prongs,” Sirius had turned on James, who was minding his own business in the corner of the couch with a glass of whiskey. 

“And why is that?” James asked distractedly, watching the movie they’d put on. The only one to do so.

“Because of your obsession with hunting and all those damn antlers you decorated your den with,” Sirius explained. 

“Man Cave,” James corrected.

“Whatever,” Sirius waved him off with a loud laugh. 

James had nodded and smiled, “I like it.”

James was continually telling Remus just to ask Sirius out, but he didn’t want to make things awkward. 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he doesn’t like men at all? I live with the guy! How terrible would that be if I went and asked him out and he said no and then we had to see each other _every day_ ,” Remus had whined—er, explained in a manly voice that definitely didn’t hitch at the end. 

James shook his head, saying his worries were all for naught, but Remus had swiftly changed the subject back to Lily’s pregnancy. 

Remus got to work and settled into his nightly routine, excited for tomorrow being Sunday and his day off. 

* * *

Remus dragged himself into the house six and a half hours later and passed the art room on his way to bed. 

A perfect replica of a vase full of yellow carnations, hot pink peonies, bring orange lilies, and pretty purple petunias all surrounding one solitary black rose sat on a dark wood table with a lion carving with that burgundy background he’d seemed so proud of was in the middle of the room still on Sirius's easel. 

Remus smirked, knowing the flowers must mean something he didn’t know. Sirius never did anything by accident in his paintings. 

Climbing the stairs with heavy steps, Remus looked up to see Sirius hopping down them. 

“Going for a walk,” Sirius mentioned and squeezed Remus's shoulder as he passed. 

Remus fell into bed a minute later after changing into sweatpants and a long-sleeved grey shirt. He smiled into his shoulder and drifted swiftly off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanart by me at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> all thanks to the mods at WolfStar Games.
> 
> my only beta was Grammarly.

**Waves Crashing in the Middle**

by _anon_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Waking slowly, Remus blinked his eyes several times and then rolled to his right to look at the time. His little clock read 11:13 am—a little over four hours. 

That was the best he’d probably get until his usual nap after dinner. 

He pushed his feet into his house slippers, never liking the way the floor felt under bare feet like Sirius did. Shuffling to the bathroom, he took a five-minute shower just to wash his hair and wake himself up. Sirius always took near an hour and never understood how Remus could take such quick ones. Showers were for getting clean, not for comfort, according to Remus. Bathes were for comfort, but Remus never took a bath because he felt like he was sitting in his own filth after two minutes of soaking. Remus found his solace in clothing and naps. 

He toweled off his hair and threw on his comfiest jeans along with another long-sleeved gray shirt made out of the softest cotton. 

Shuffling in his house slippers down to the kitchen, he found Sirius cursing at something in the oven. 

“Trouble?” Remus chuckled and sat at one of the stools around their island. 

“I was trying to make you a breakfast frittata, but I think I did something wrong,” Sirius straightened, turning to Remus and pouting. 

“Let me see,” Remus walked around and joined Sirius in front of the oven. 

Looking into the oven, he saw the fixings of a near-perfect, uncooked frittata. It touched Remus that Sirius would go to the trouble when he knew he couldn’t add meat due to Remus's diet, and Sirius was a complete carnivore. 

“You have to put it on the top rack and set the oven to broil. That’s all; otherwise, it’s perfect. Thank you,” Remus turned his head to Sirius as they leaned in front of the warm oven. 

Sirius corrected his errors and then shut the oven once more. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon!” Sirius exclaimed excitedly, pulling Remus into a side hug and twirling them around. 

Remus chuckled, “It’s lunch for you.”

“So? It’s breakfast for you; it’s a breakfast frittata; it’s breakfast. Second breakfast,” Sirius smiled. 

Remus burst out laughing and traversed around the island to re-take his seat. 

“What?” Sirius tilted his head like a confused pup. 

“Have you ever read The Lord of the Rings?” Remus asked. 

“You know I haven’t.”

“Well, we are watching the movies because what you just said is straight out of it,” Remus finished chuckling, still tickled by Sirius's accidental reference and his bright smile. Sirius loved movies, hated books. He was one of those people who didn’t see the point in reading when he could just wait for the movie to come out. Remus never took offense, but his colossal book collection did. He had two full shelves in his bedroom and was still trying to find places to put new books. 

“Perfect! How many are there?” Sirius asked and leaned on the island across from Remus.

“Three, but I have the extended editions,” Remus mentioned, knowing Sirius wouldn’t understand what he’d just gotten himself into.

“Maybe James would want to join us,” Sirius offered. 

“Possibly, I know Lily is getting close to her due date, so maybe one last guys’ night before we receive an addition to our trio.”

“Little Prongslet!” Sirius exclaimed. “I can’t wait to teach him how to pick-up birds.”

“Probably have to wait a few years for that. I don’t know how many birds Harry’ll pick up on the playground at school,” Remus chuckled, imagining Lily’s horrified face when Harry inevitably picks up something salacious from Sirius. 

“If he’s going to be a proper ladies’ man, he will have to start young,” Sirius explained. 

“And what if he turns out to like men?” Remus asked, figuring he’d regret this later and not knowing where the hell that came from.

“Well, then I’ll just give him all the secrets to picking up blokes. Easy Peasy,” Sirius raised a brow and winked. 

Remus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. So, Sirius _had_ picked up a guy before. Maybe he was bisexual. Remus knew he could just outright ask him; they were close enough for that by now. But he’d never been able to bring himself to do it. 

The oven dinged and broke the two out of their conversation. Sirius insisted on serving them and eating at the dining room table that they played card games on more often than they ate. 

Remus and Sirius tended to just eat in front of the tv on opposite ends of the couch. 

Remus ate in silence as Sirius prattled on about his walk—all the people he’d seen, the conversations he’d eavesdropped on, and the things he saw that he wanted to paint. Remus loved when Sirius filled the air with his voice, knowing Remus enjoyed listening versus responding to everything. 

“I think I want to repaint one of the walls in the art room tonight. Will you help me?” Sirius asked suddenly after going in-depth about a couple that was most certainly having a fight in the park underneath the big oak tree that Sirius loved. 

“Uh, yeah. Are you sure, though? You know I’m not exactly artistic,” Remus answered around his second helping of the frittata. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I need you to reach the corners that I can’t. I don’t feel like getting out the step stool,” Sirius answered with a mouth full and a sip of his tea. 

Sirius was a good four inches shorter than Remus, and Remus had monger limbs, so he knew what Sirius meant. 

“Okay, just let me clean the living room first. Everything else is pretty much good from your random cleaning on Thursday,” Remus answered. 

“Can we watch one of those cheesy Christmas movies after breakfast? I feel festive.”

“Sure. There should be some on Netflix.”

And there was. The men watched two whole Hallmark-Esque Christmas movies with nearly the same plotline before they went about cleaning the living room. Sirius vacuumed while Remus disinfected and grabbed the random clothing Sirius would leave around. 

The house wasn’t _dirty_ before Remus moved in, but it was messy—disorganized and cluttered with errant things thrown around without care where they ended up and then forgotten. Sirius wasn’t a dirty person, but he was unmistakably messy. 

“It’s part of my artistic nature,” Sirius excused one day when Remus mentioned a sock that had somehow ended up in the baking cabinet. 

He’d gotten much better at keeping things where they should be once Remus moved in, whether that was from Remus's influence or to appease the man who made his dream come true of being a full-time artist, Remus didn’t know or rightly care. He was just glad to have a place for things and to have a _place_. 

Both men were grateful to each other for nearly the same yet opposite things, and they meshed well together. 

Remus enjoyed living with Sirius, and he dreaded the day either of them moved out or moved on. 

He didn’t think Sirius would ever kick him out, but he worried that Sirius would find some girl—or guy—and want to settle down as James did. Remus wasn’t going to be a third wheel into his friend’s domestic livelihood. He just didn’t know if he’d ever find someone as easy to live with as Sirius. 

Remus made dinner, making sure Sirius got his daily serving of meat. 

Once they finished eating, they decided to walk down the street to have ice cream. Sirius kept up an endless stream of chatter as he told Remus what his vision for the wall in the art room was. He kept almost walking into people, so Remus just silently reached over and tugged on the back of the man’s overalls and pulled him close. He wrapped Sirius's hand around his arm and placed his own on top of it like an escort to a ball. Sirius just continued, utterly unfazed. 

Remus smirked while he kept on listening, hoping the details were within Sirius's reach, and he could just focus on solid colors for the man. 

They sat at a high top table in the shop’s back corner and ate their ice cream in near silence. Sirius would randomly whisper to Remus about this person or that person that walked through the door at Remus's back. Sirius liked to make up background stories for strangers when he people-watched. 

Most were entirely outlandish, and he was in fine form tonight. 

“That man is an international spy who is secretly dating his newest assignment. She’s a fugitive terrorist, and he’s being forced to give her poison in her ice cream. Still, he doesn’t want to because he accidentally fell in love with her, and tonight he’s going to tell her the truth so they can run away to a far off island and get married and have little terrorist-spy children.” Sirius whispered as he pointed with his spoon and got whipped cream all over his face.

“You’re ridiculous,” Remus laughed and used his napkin to wipe the man’s cheek. 

“Well, it’s true,” Sirius countered. “They’re both totally obvious. Worst spy ever.”

“And the wedding rings already on their fingers have no bearing on your story?”

Sirius squinted at the couple, “How the bloody hell did you see that? Are _you_ a spy, and that’s why you’re entirely nocturnal? A werewolf spy sent to make more werewolf spies?”

“I’d be a terrible spy. I can’t lie,” Remus shook his head and took another bite of his cookie dough ice cream with hot fudge. Sirius preferred Cherry Garcia or any knock-off like the one he was currently eating. 

“That’s for sure,” Sirius laughed and agreed. 

“I’ll get you back for that, Black,” Remus smirked.

“I’d like to see you try, Moony,” Sirius challenged. 

They walked back to the house in actual silence. Remus could tell Sirius was still people-watching, though, with the way he almost ran into a tree. Remus mimicked his actions on the way to the shop, but Sirius surprised him by taking his hand instead and interlacing their fingers. 

Remus knew that if Sirius looked over at that moment, he’d see Remus ten shades of red. 

The butterflies kept up a constant barrage in his stomach, and he was grateful Sirius wasn’t talking or trying to engage him in one of their little conversations because he wouldn’t have been able to pay attention to a single word or respond coherently. 

Once they were back inside, they went into the art room to start Sirius's project. 

Remus just waited as he pulled out all the necessary colors from his closet. His eyes got wider and wider as can after can came out of the closet and over to where Remus stood. 

“I think I underestimated your vision,” Remus said, staring at the eleven different colors sitting before him and several others in his canvas paints on his side table. 

“Oh, I changed my mind about what I wanted,” Sirius shrugged and handed over a roller. He poured two colors into paint tins and then hammered them shut. “You paint that side with that color, and I’ll paint the other, and we will meet in the middle and blend them.”

Remus nodded and went to work with his sunset orange. When Sirius got all the place he could reach with his lighter version of turquoise, Remus switched roller’s with him, having left a spot in the middle of the wall for Sirius to do as Remus did the top of the wall and the corner. 

Once they completed their separate sides, Remus took a step back and waited for Sirius to show him how he wanted them blended in the middle. Sirius grabbed two more rollers so that each of them had one roller with each color. Paying close attention to Sirius's movements, Remus mimicked them to get the top of the wall by doing a roll of one color and a roll of the other so that both colors looked like they were crashing waves down the center. 

“Okay, now I need these,” Sirius said aloud but talking to himself. 

He opened a dark red and a light gray. But this time, he pulled out two brushes. 

_Oh god_ , Remus thought to himself, _he was actually expecting me to paint_. 

Sirius threw the four rollers into a corner with their empty tins and made two new ones. He preferred just to keep working and clean up everything at the end. Remus didn’t mind because he was as meticulous with his painting supplies as Remus was with everything in his life. 

“We just have to wait for this to dry a bit, and then we can start again,” Sirius said, plopping onto the floor. 

His newspaper from the flower painting was all still laid out, and they crinkled as he sat down with Sirius as well. Pretending to be interested solely in the dark red color, he swiped the brush through it a bit as if stirring it. Sirius hummed a random tune and stared at the wall of his project. 

Remus looked at the wall and assumed the red would be going onto the sunset orange and the light grey onto the turquoise. But he was no artist. 

Stealing a glance at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, he moved as quickly as a lightning strike. With perfect aim, he swiped the brush across Sirius's cheek leaving behind a huge red streak. 

Sirius spluttered out of his reverie, and his head snapped over to Remus.

“You did not!” Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

“I told you I would get you back,” Remus smirked and shrugged. 

“Get me—what—you! Oh, you asked for it,” Sirius smiled evilly and dipped his brush in the gray, throwing a line of paint at Remus. 

Shielding his face, he laughed when Sirius groaned. 

“You’re wearing bloody gray. It doesn’t even show up!” he complained. 

Remus fell back onto the ground laughing harder than he had in years. He didn’t notice Sirius scurry over to paint rollers he’d discarded in the corner and come back with one covered in orange and one coated in turquoise. 

When he opened his eyes, Sirius leaned over him with a smirk, yielding both rollers as weapons. 

“Oh shit,” Remus whispered and covered his face again.

Sirius rolled a swipe of each color down Remus's body and then yanked a hand away from his face to splat a handprint on his cheek. 

Sirius fell over laughing, joining Remus in his glee. They clutched their stomachs with how long and hard their laughter went on. When Remus started quieting, he looked over at Sirius with a cheek-splitting smile. Sirius met his gaze, hiccuping on his last couple of chuckles and smirking at Remus. 

The air shifted and became thick.

Remus watched as Sirius rolled toward him slowly, holding his breath when he felt the man’s hand flutter against his neck and up to his cheek. 

Eyes locked, Sirius leaned in slowly as he let his lids fall shut. Remus only let out a breath through his nose once Sirius's lips met his. Taking a sharp breath in, Remus reacted by rolling to Sirius's and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him ever closer. Trapping the man against his body, he felt Sirius gasp against his lips. Feeling Sirius tangle their legs with his gasp, Remus took advantage of his slightly parted lips and nipped at him. 

Sirius's accompanying groan went straight to Remus's groin. 

Tongues met at the same time, and the kiss deepened further. Sirius let his hand drag down to Remus's shoulder, and his grip turned bruising. Pulling Remus closer, he tugged Remus right over the top of him and then wrapped both arms around his neck so that Remus's covered him entirely. 

Remus groaned into Sirius's mouth but pulled back slightly. 

“Are you sure?” Remus whispered against his lips.

“Have been since the day you walked in the door,” Sirius breathed and bucked his hips up into Remus's.

“Fuck,” Remus moaned, burying his face into Sirius's neck. 

Letting his hands unlatch the man’s overalls, he pushed the color of his loose t-shirt aside and found the perfect spot on Sirius's neck. Teeth scraping slightly, he sucked a deep purple hickey, marking the man to hell. Leaving five more marks all over Sirius's throat, even biting hard on the junction of muscle between his shoulder, Remus could feel Sirius falling apart beneath him. 

“Jesus Christ, Remus, please just fuck me,” Sirius begged, tugging Remus's shirt over his head. 

“But you have no much more skin that needs my attention,” Remus smirked and shucked off Sirius's shirt as well. 

His tongue trailed from his collar bone to his nipple, sucking lightly and then making the trek back up. 

“I am going to go insane if you do not fuck me into these floorboards right this second, you bloody tease,” Sirius pleaded, writhing against Remus. 

“As you wish,” Remus chuckled and undressed both of them the rest of the way. 

He could feel them slipping slightly on the paint underneath them and hoped he’d get a round two in the shower. 

Throwing Sirius's legs over his shoulders, Remus leaned in and sucked yet another bruise on his inner thigh. Sirius keened loudly, and Remus felt his body shudder a bit. 

Remus smirked, stuck a finger in his mouth, getting it nice and slick. Using his other hand, he wrapped it around Sirius's heavy cock, resting against his lower stomach. Licking his lips before stretching them around Sirius's bright pink head, Remus ran his slick finger over his pink star. While his arm focused on his entrance wasn’t wrapped around his leg anymore, he felt Sirius lock his ankles behind his head. Remus's other arm turned Sirius's thigh into a warm earmuff. 

Licking a long stripe along the vein underneath his cock, he popped the head into his mouth once he reached it. Slowly lowering his head, he swallowed more and more of Sirius's cock until it was going down his throat. Remus heard Sirius's breathing turn labored. Trying not to smirk so he wouldn’t gag, he started bobbing his head up and down while tightening his lips intermittently along the shaft. His finger slowly worked on loosening Sirius's entrance while he sucked harder and harder on his cock. Sirius moaned, increasing in volume each time Remus lowered his head down to swallow him whole.

Once he felt his finger slip all the way in, he started inserting another. This one popped inside so fast that Remus froze for a second, and Sirius buried his fingers into his hair. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Remus!” Sirius shouted. 

Remus felt his chest swell with love and arousal. He started pumping his fingers in and out swiftly, timing it with his sucking. Sirius's grip on his hair tightened, and his legs began quaking around him. 

Remus pushed his digits far inside, sucking his cock down his throat again. He twirled his fingers around until he found the spongy part inside Sirius and pressed hard on it. Sirius came with a loud cry. Remus swallowed each pulse of come excitedly. 

His lips departed Sirius's cock with a small pop, but he kept his fingers buried inside him. Giving his cock a quick pump, he took his fingers out and shoved the head of his cock inside in the same breath. Sirius gasped and stiffened, but then melted into the floor with a moan. 

Remus smirked and licked his lips. Slowly, he linked their hips together. Leaning down, he kissed up Sirius's neck, making sure to kiss each mark he left. Finally reaching his lips, Remus kissed him hard, teeth clashing and groans mingling in a delightful chorus. 

Thrusting slow and gaining a steady rhythm, Remus rolled his hips each time he bottomed out. Sirius's arms wrapped around Remus's waist. Suddenly, Sirius pulled away and whispered, “My turn.”

Before Remus knew it was happening, Sirius had rolled them over so that Remus was below him, squished into the paint, and Sirius had his waist clutched between his knees. Sirius was able to keep Remus buried inside him the whole time. Remus looked up at him in wonder and rested his hands on Sirius's hips. His thumbs ran along the edge of Sirius's hip bones lightly as he watched Sirius place his hands on Remus's chest and start riding him. 

Throwing his head back in abandon, Sirius lifted himself and slammed back down on Remus's cock. He moaned even louder than he did when Remus sucked him off, gaining speed with each thrust. Remus's mouth opened as he silently tried to catch his breath. Sirius's cock, hard once more, slapped Remus's tummy, clapping in time with their thighs. The sounds of skin and reckless abandon filled the room as Sirius speared himself on Remus. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Sirius moaned over and over, and Remus couldn’t help but agree. 

“I’m gonna—” Remus didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he was coming deep inside Sirius. 

Sirius coated Remus's belly with yet another spray of his orgasm. 

Collapsing on top of Remus, Sirius squished his come between them and mixed it with their sweat. They both took a few minutes to catch their breath until they could form coherent thoughts again.

“That was—” Remus whispered.

“Amazing,” Sirius completed.

“I love you,” Remus admitted, even quieter. 

“Good, because I do too,” Sirius whispered back, smiling softly. 

They crawled into a shower together and cleaned each other off of bodily fluids and paint. Remus got his wish for a second round. Falling into Remus's bed, they slept curled around one another, clutching tightly. 

Remus woke up alone, though, and was confused for a moment, wondering if he’d dreamed last night. Realizing he was still naked, he knew he didn’t. 

He pulled on a pair of sweats, leaving everything else for later. Remus wandered downstairs, finding Sirius asleep on the couch, covered in the paint once more. Even more confused, he walked over to the art room and found the reason for Sirius's many colors. 

On the wall was a beautiful realistic headshot portrait of the two of them, wrapped in a passionate kiss, much like the ones they shared last night. Seeing himself in shades of red and Sirius in shades of blues and grays, he knew this is what Sirius had changed his mind to even before they admitted their feelings and shared that mind-blowing experience. 

Walking back over to Sirius passed out on the couch, he dropped to his knees and softly brushed Sirius's hair out of his face. 

“You cheeky bastard,” Remus whispered and kissed his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Mod Note**
> 
> Please vote on this work! [VOTING FORM](https://forms.gle/ABVRgwPWccmYeGiq6)


End file.
